<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B.A. groupchat by Catheeso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644580">B.A. groupchat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso'>Catheeso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brixore Academy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Character, Gen, Magic, Might be multi-chaptered, chat fic, no prob not, will you ever know the lore of this universe???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A groupchat for one class of kids at Brixore Academy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Demasi/Oswin Raia, Naomi Cogman/Eden Swaine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Arel Beckwith added Alexander Demasi, Daniel Whitacre, Jade Nessy, and 12 others </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Arel Beckwith changed their name to Mr. Beckwith</strong>
</p>
<p>Mr. Beckwith: Don’t make me regret this. This is for school only.</p>
<p>Finn Elder: no promises</p>
<p>Melody Paone: Can we change our names?</p>
<p>Mr. Beckwith: Nothing extreme. Don’t @ me unless it’s important.</p>
<p>Harry Monette: nice.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry Monette changed their name to Harry Potter</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Finn Elder changed their name to Star Wars</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry Potter: fitting!</p>
<p>Star Wars: thank you, I try</p>
<p>Star Wars: also teach really said dhmu</p>
<p>
  <strong>Melody Paone changed their name to Paine</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Eden Swaine changed their name to The Apple</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Daniel Whitacre changed their name to Dread</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jade Nessy changed their name to Killer</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben Reyment changed their name to Ben</strong>
</p>
<p>Killer: Boooo!!! Boring!!!</p>
<p>Star Wars: go, girl!! give us nothing!!!</p>
<p>Dread: LMAO</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kaitlyn Dale changed their name to Stale Bread</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Oswin Raia changed their name to The Explorer</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jacob Norfleet changed their name to Titanic</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Orchid Callihan changed their name to Toxic</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nina Vossen changed their name to Screaming</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Naomi Cogman changed their name to Rich and Gay</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Alexis Dunnet changed their name to The Rat</strong>
</p>
<p>Alexander Demasi: guys help I can’t think of a name</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stale Bread changed Alexander Demasi’s name to Deku</strong>
</p>
<p>Deku: Deku???</p>
<p>Stale Bread: My Hero Academia :D</p>
<p>Paine: sorry but I smell WEEB</p>
<p>Stale Bread: D:</p>
<p>The Explorer: Don’t bully her about liking anime</p>
<p>The Explorer: it’s not her fault she wants to get Sasuke choked by some twink</p>
<p>Stale Bread: HAHDJAHDJSHS</p>
<p>Killer: ALEX COME GET UR BF</p>
<p>Deku: sorry what's that? I can't hear you</p>
<p>Toxic: deaf jokes aren't funny</p>
<p>The Explorer: don't listen to them bb, you’re hilarious</p>
<p>The Rat: hey Melody</p>
<p>Paine: ye?</p>
<p>The Rat: how did you know that My Hero Academia was an anime</p>
<p>Paine: ...</p>
<p>Harry Potter: CALLED OUT</p>
<p>Titanic: w o w</p>
<p>Deku: <em>@Stale Bread</em> why is my name Deku</p>
<p>Deku: I don't understand</p>
<p>Stale Bread: oh!!!! at the start of the show, Deku kept breaking his bones whenever he used his quirk</p>
<p>Star Wars: how quirky</p>
<p>Killer: Finn post your location, I'm about to beat your ass</p>
<p>Deku: I don't know if I'm offended or not</p>
<p>Dread: to be fair,,,, you did become deaf just by using your magic</p>
<p>Deku: well I was like five can you blame me</p>
<p>The Apple: Aren’t you at the nurse's office rn for overusing your magic???</p>
<p>Deku: ...cut the cameras</p>
<p>Rich and Gay: deadass?</p>
<p>The Apple: hi!!!!! also yes, mf tried to cast a spell and started coughing blood</p>
<p>Mr. Beckwith: Stop overusing your magic, Alexander.</p>
<p>Star Wars: he speaks</p>
<p>
  <strong>Star Wars changed Mr. Beckwith’s name to A Cryptid</strong>
</p>
<p>A Cryptid: Finn.</p>
<p>Star Wars: what? it's true</p>
<p>
  <strong>A Cryptid went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry Potter: is he just not gonna change his name back or???</p>
<p>Deku: no he's stuck with it forever</p>
<p>Dread: or until he changes it</p>
<p>The Apple: or until we change it</p>
<p>Deku: he's stuck with us</p>
<p>The Apple: forever</p>
<p>Titanic: the trio strikes again</p>
<p>Deku: the trio?</p>
<p>Screaming: he meant the Alex Protection Squad</p>
<p>Deku: what</p>
<p>Stale Bread: you’re gonna have to be more specific Nina</p>
<p>Stale Bread: the Alex Protection Squad is just the whole class</p>
<p>The Rat: Beckwith included?</p>
<p>Stale Bread: Beckwith DEFINITELY included!!! did you see how fast he slammed down Alex’s mom when she came in??</p>
<p>Deku: WHAT</p>
<p>Killer: There’s a betting pool to when he’ll adopt you</p>
<p>Deku: “when”?</p>
<p>Harry Potter: its gonna happen eventually</p>
<p>Deku: I have parents</p>
<p>The Explorer: yeah and they suck ass</p>
<p>Deku: they’re doing their best</p>
<p>Toxic: if by “best” you mean that they’re in the right for letting you lose your hearing by pushing you to use your magic?</p>
<p>Dread: I'm sorry but I hear ABUSE</p>
<p>Stale Bread: I should change your username to Todoroki</p>
<p>Deku: please don't</p>
<p>Deku: also can we go back to when he “slammed” my mom</p>
<p>Deku: when did this happen</p>
<p>Ben: Remember when you were sick a couple of weeks ago?</p>
<p>Deku: that's every week but continue</p>
<p>Ben: Your mother came into class and started yelling at Mr. Beckwith for endangering you. She saw the festival on the news.</p>
<p>The Explorer: and Beckwith absolutely destroyed her in the following argument</p>
<p>The Apple: it was beautiful</p>
<p>Deku: I didn't think she would care tbh</p>
<p>Dread: sorry do I smell some bullshit???????? she should care</p>
<p>Harry Potter: ye but this is Alex’s parents we’re talking about</p>
<p>Dread: exactly what I said. abuse.</p>
<p>Screaming: *pulls out police sirens* we woo we woo this is the Alex protection police and we’re getting you new parents</p>
<p>The Rat: stuff like this makes me happy we live in dorms</p>
<p>Deku: I'm gonna cry y’all are so nice</p>
<p>Star Wars: “y’all”??? fucking texas</p>
<p>Toxic: “y’all” lmaooo</p>
<p>Deku: I take that back I hate everyone</p>
<p>The Explorer: even me?</p>
<p>Deku: I hate everybody except Oswin</p>
<p>The Apple: *cough cough* gay *cough cough*</p>
<p>Paine: Eden one of your personality traits is literally that you're gay for Naomi</p>
<p>The Apple: Jahdhhdj NO!!!</p>
<p>Rich and Gay: what?</p>
<p>Paine: what?</p>
<p>The Apple: what?</p>
<p>Ben: This is painful to watch.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>Titanic: there's a betting pool for them, too</p>
<p>Rich and Gay: Eden do you like me?</p>
<p>The Apple: nope</p>
<p>The Apple: definitely not</p>
<p>The Apple: in fact, I hate you. I’ll throw hands</p>
<p>Rich and Gay: oh.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rich and Gay went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>The Rat: dumbass.</p>
<p>The Apple: what did I do????</p>
<p>Dread: we’ll let you figure this one out.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dread went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>The Apple: daniel don't do this to me.</p>
<p>The Apple: I'm not smart enough for this</p>
<p>Stale Bread: you’re the smartest person in the class</p>
<p>Toxic: besides maybe Ben</p>
<p>Stale: you can figure it out</p>
<p>The Apple: but I'm lazy</p>
<p>Deku: sounds like a personal problem to me</p>
<p>The Apple: i-</p>
<p>The Explorer: Eden didn't eat the fruit apparently</p>
<p>The Apple: O SW IN</p>
<p>The Explorer: :/</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Explorer went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>The Apple: why is everyone leaving me</p>
<p>The Rat: just like my parents</p>
<p>Stale Bread: just like what we wish Alex’s parents would do</p>
<p>
  <strong>Deku went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>Titanic: I don't think we should talk about his parents</p>
<p>Screaming: yeah, probably</p>
<p>
  <strong>Titanic went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Screaming went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>Paine: and then there were seven</p>
<p>Paine: don't think I don't see you lurking Jade</p>
<p>Killer: shhhhh</p>
<p>
  <strong>Killer went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>Paine: did she just shush me????</p>
<p>Paine: brb gonna go choke a bitch</p>
<p>
  <strong>Paine went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry Potter: should we go save Jade</p>
<p>Toxic: Nah</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toxic went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>Stale Bread: do you guys wanna talk about anime?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry Potter went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Star Wars went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Rat went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Apple went offline</strong>
</p>
<p>Stale Bread: ...rude</p>
<p>Stale Bread: you guys just could’ve said no</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stale Bread went offline</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Orchids are Poisonous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wait theres another chapter???</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toxic: <em>@Deku</em> turn on your location</p><p>Toxic: i just wanna talk</p><p>Deku: ...is this talk gonna be friendly?</p><p>Toxic: turn on your location and we’ll find out</p><p>The Explorer: Orchid pls dont murder my boyfriend</p><p>The Explorer: hes all i have in life</p><p>The Rat: you have Dora</p><p>The Explorer: yeah but shes annoying</p><p>The Explorer: all she does is complaisndbiahdj disnsn n</p><p>Stale Bread: ?????</p><p>Star Wars: oh my fucking god he fucking dead</p><p>Killer: Oswin found dead in Miami</p><p>Titanic: RIP</p><p>Paine: killed by his familiar, what a way to go</p><p>Harry Potter: honestly not surprised. pretty sure Carey would kill me if she had the chance</p><p>Toxic: <em>@Deku</em></p><p>Toxic: <em>@Deku</em></p><p>Toxic: <em>@Deku</em></p><p>Deku: NO!!!!</p><p>The Apple: hes at the library</p><p>Deku: EDEN WHY</p><p>Toxic: gtg on my way to murder a nerd</p><p>Deku: NOOO!!!!!!!</p><p>
  <strong>Toxic went offline</strong>
</p><p>The Explorer: what did Alex do</p><p>Stale Bread: hes alive!!!</p><p>Ben: He scored a higher percent on the test.</p><p>Screaming: the test that Orchid spent weeks studying for</p><p>Harry Potter: oh damn</p><p>The Explorer: RIP</p><p>Deku: is anyone gonna help me</p><p>Dread: lol no</p><p>Deku: ...</p><p>
  <strong>Deku changed Dread’s name to Traitor</strong>
</p><p>Traitor: i can live with this</p><p>Star Wars: oh that reminds me!!! </p><p>
  <strong>Star Wars changed Ben’s name to Dictionary </strong>
</p><p>Star Wars: now you’re not a plain Jane!</p><p>Dictionary: Why do I even try. </p><p>The Rat: thats a good question. </p><p>Rich and Gay: you’re stupid</p><p>The Rat: and thats a good answer</p><p>Deku: !!!! JahakdbiPAJAObsn kdoOO!!;</p><p>
  <strong>Deku went offline</strong>
</p><p>Stale Bread: ???!????!!!</p><p>The Apple: Orchid got him</p><p>Paine: well it was nice knowing him. </p><p>Killer: Alexander found dead in Miami</p><p>Screaming: cant have shit in Detroit</p><p>Dictionary: We’re not in Detroot?</p><p>Dictionary: Detroit*</p><p>Star Wars: Detroot</p><p>Paine: Detroot</p><p>Titanic: Detroot</p><p>The Explorer: Detroot</p><p>The Apple: Detroot</p><p>Traitor: Detroot</p><p>Killer: Detroot</p><p>Stale Bread: Detroot</p><p>The Rat: Detroot</p><p>Harry Potter: Detroot</p><p>Rich and Gay: Detroot</p><p>Screaming: Detroot</p><p>Dictionary: You guys can stop now. </p><p>
  <strong>A Cryptid changed Dictionary’s name to Detroot </strong>
</p><p>Star Wars: BECKWITH?!???</p><p>Traitor: HAHAHAHAHHA</p><p>Detroot: I-</p><p>Detroot: Excuse me, I’m going to go cry. </p><p>
  <strong>Detroot went offline</strong>
</p><p>The Rat: was he serious about the crying thing</p><p>The Apple: im crying rn that shits funny</p><p>Harry Potter: does this mean that Beckwith was just lurking the entire time</p><p>Paine: he saw Alex fucking die and did nothing</p><p>A Cryptid: rip to Alex but im different </p><p>Stale Bread: I-</p><p>Screaming: omg</p><p>Killer: LMFAO</p><p>Star Wars: “rip to Alex but im different” iconic</p><p>Titanic: we stan</p><p>The Explorer: i cant believe this</p><p>Traitor: on a completely unrelated note, i think i actually hear Ben crying next door</p><p>Traitor: should we do something about that</p><p>Paine: nah, let him suffer</p><p>Stale Bread: hold up, omw </p><p>Stale Bread: ive got brownies</p><p>Titanic: weed?</p><p>Stale Bread: no weed</p><p>Titanic: cocaine?</p><p>Stale Bread: there are no drugs in these brownies</p><p>Titanic: ...barbecue sauce?</p><p>Stale Bread: i am no longer answering you about the ingredients in my brownies</p><p>Titanic: aw rats</p><p>The Rat: you called?</p><p>Killer: *plague sounds in the distance*</p><p>Screaming: knock knock</p><p>Paine: who is it?</p><p>Screaming: CORPSES</p><p>Harry Potter: the Siege of Caffa b like</p><p>Star Wars: yeets a plague corpse over a wall while jamming to some wooden flutes</p><p>The Apple: throwing it back while i infect others</p><p>
  <strong>A Cryptid went offline</strong>
</p><p>The Explorer: do you think he’s disappointed in us</p><p>Stale Bread: when is he not</p><p>Rich and Gay: says the person who told him that you simp for Gandalf</p><p>Killer: who tf simps for gandalf</p><p>Stale Bread: with that luscious white beard???? the real question is why wouldn’t you simp for gandalf</p><p>Killer: he looks like my grandpa</p><p>Stale Bread: that sounds like a you problem</p><p>Paine: if Gandalf looks like your grandpa, does that mean that Kaitlyn is simping over Jade’s grandpa</p><p>Killer: oh god oh no</p><p>Stale Bread: ...i mean.......if he LOOKS like gandalf.....</p><p>Killer: OH GOD OH NO</p><p>The Explorer: haha, what if i simped over Jade’s grandpa. hahaha,,,,,,, unless?</p><p>Killer: brb gonna go jump off a roof</p><p>The Apple: dont kys, it’ll kill the vibe</p><p>Traitor: dont be a vibe killer</p><p>Titanic: dont kill urself ur so sexy aha</p><p>Killer: ill kill myself and the vibe</p><p>Star Wars: :0 blasphemy!!!</p><p>Harry Potter: RIP our plague vibe</p><p>Stale Bread: úwù</p><p>The Rat: get out of here with that furry shit</p><p>Stale Bread: uwo</p><p>Rich and Gay: *sprays you with a spray bottle* back off furry</p><p>Harry Potter: haha furry be gay brrrr</p><p>Paine: wait Kaitlyn’s straight</p><p>Screaming: oh hon</p><p>Killer: oh dear</p><p>Stale Bread: im pan</p><p>Stale Bread: i swing all ways</p><p>Stale Bread: with a baseball bat</p><p>The Explorer: haha baseball bat go brrr</p><p>The Apple: baseball bat go smash</p><p>Traitor: right into your skull</p><p>Rich and Gay: this chat was a mistake</p><p>Star Wars: you were a mistake</p><p>Rich and Gay: i-</p><p>Stale Bread: oh my</p><p>Harry Potter: LMAO</p><p>The Rat: why you gotta be like that Finn</p><p>The Apple: yo dude, not cool</p><p>Titanic: have you met Finn</p><p>Titanic: hes literally never been cool</p><p>Star Wars: bro...</p><p>Toxic: haha losers</p><p>The Explorer: Orchid???? wheres my boyf</p><p>Toxic: oh hes fine btw does anyone know how to get blood out of clothes</p><p>The Explorer: ORCHID</p><p>The Rat: howd he die</p><p>Toxic: banana peel</p><p>The Apple: haha dumbass</p><p>Paine: Mario Kart is shaking</p><p>Killer: like the game or just the characters in the game</p><p>Killer: is mario quaking in his boots or is the game about to fall over</p><p>Harry Potter: mario doesnt wear boots</p><p>Killer: i dont wear boots either but i will when i walk on your grave</p><p>Toxic: damn</p><p>Star Wars: nice knowing you Harry</p><p>Stale Bread: Harry found dead in Miami</p><p>Screaming: how’d he die</p><p>Killer: haha baseball bat go brrr</p><p>Screaming: 😔</p><p>The Explorer: ew is that emoji</p><p>Titanic: cancel Nina 2020</p><p>Rich and Gay: #NinaIsOverParty</p><p>Screaming: wtf</p><p>Deku: i look pretty good for a dead bitch</p><p>Stale Bread: he’s alive!!!!!</p><p>Traitor: gasp</p><p>Toxic: god dammit </p><p>Deku: you cant kill me i have the power of <em>@A Cryptid</em> on my side</p><p>The Apple: dad alert</p><p>A Cryptid: Get off your phones or I’ll make you. </p><p>Star Wars: is that a threat</p><p>A Cryptid: It’s a promise. </p><p>
  <strong>Screaming went offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Toxic went offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Deku went offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Apple went offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Titanic went offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Traitor went offline</strong>
</p><p>Star Wars: oh my god he’s killing them</p><p>A Cryptid: And you’re next.</p><p>
  <strong>Star Wars went offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Explorer went offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Killer went offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stale Bread went offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Rat went offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry Potter went offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rich and Gay went offline</strong>
</p><p>Paine: please sir,,,,, i have so much to live for</p><p>A Cryptid: Does it look like I care?</p><p>Paine: .....yes?</p><p>
  <strong>Paine went offline</strong>
</p><p>Screaming: damn shes dead</p><p>
  <strong>Screaming went offline</strong>
</p><p>A Cryptid: Ah, finally.</p><p>A Cryptid: Some peace and quiet. </p><p>
  <strong>A Cryptid went offline</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. dead animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>something i wrote for fun. a treat for myself</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paine: found a dead bird</p><p>Titanic: how</p><p>Paine: idk man it was on the floor</p><p>Killer: might be mine</p><p>Titanic: wh</p><p>Titanic: what?</p><p>The Rat: Jade did you kill a bird</p><p>Killer: maybe</p><p>The Rat: w- was it your bird?</p><p>Killer: no comment</p><p>Screaming: hey has anyone seen Rike</p><p>The Apple: oh shit</p><p>Traitor: oh no oh god</p><p>Rich and Gay: <em>@Paine</em> what kind of bird was it</p><p>Paine: tf if i know????</p><p>Stale Bread: what colour was it</p><p>Paine: bird colours</p><p>Deku: yeah i got nothing</p><p>Toxic: wait if its dead wouldnt it also be bloody</p><p>Harry Potter: depends on how it died</p><p>Toxic: <em>@Paine</em> how did it die</p><p>Paine: i FOUND it dead. i do not know what you guys want from me</p><p>Killer: it was bloody</p><p>Toxic: thank you Jade</p><p>Toxic: ...wait</p><p>Star Wars: how much to eat the dead bird?</p><p>The Apple: in money?</p><p>The Explorer: Finn do not eat the dead bird</p><p>Star Wars: i wouldnt eat the dead bird randomly</p><p>Star Wars: if someone paid me though its a different story</p><p>Screaming: all of us are broke Finn</p><p>Rich and Gay: not me</p><p>Star Wars: well are you gonna pay me to eat a dead bird</p><p>Rich and Gay: no thanks chief</p><p>Star Wars: ok then you dont count</p><p>Deku: i have two dollars. would you eat the bird for two dollars? </p><p>Traitor: dont encourage this alex</p><p>Deku: dont tell me what to do</p><p>The Explorer: dont encourage this alex</p><p>Deku: ok. no two dollars for you finn</p><p>Star Wars: simp</p><p>Harry Potter: simp!!!!!</p><p>Stale Bread: Melody are you still next to the bird</p><p>Paine: i have nothing better to do</p><p>The Rat: we have homework</p><p>Paine: i have nothing better to do</p><p>Titanic: melody would you eat the bird</p><p>The Apple: melody if you answer that question truthfully my respect for you will drop tremendously </p><p>Toxic: wait you respected melody in the first place?</p><p>The Apple: ...i have nothing better to do</p><p>Paine: update: i will not be eating the dead bird</p><p>Killer: why not</p><p>Paine: beckwith</p><p>Deku: did he find you standing next to the dead bird </p><p>Paine: apparently beckwith does not like dead animals</p><p>A Cryptid: Do not eat any dead animals.</p><p>Star Wars: you cant stop us old man</p><p>A Cryptid: Finn, you have seven missing assignments. I can mark them all as zero right now.</p><p>Star Wars: wait no i take it back</p><p>Traitor: would you expel us if we hypothetically ate a dead mouse</p><p>Deku: wait what where’d the dead mouse come from</p><p>Killer: no comment</p><p>A Cryptid: Daniel, fuck around and find out.</p><p>
  <strong>A Cryptid went offline</strong>
</p><p>Screaming: how does he get scarier everytime</p><p>Harry Potter: i think he practices in the mirror or something</p><p>Titanic: does beckwith even have a mirror</p><p>The Rat: are you implying he doesnt</p><p>Titanic: Alexis you can answer that question by yourself</p><p>Detroot: Mr. Beckwith most definitely has a mirror.</p><p>Traitor: detroot</p><p>The Apple: detroot</p><p>Killer: detroot</p><p>Titanic: detroot</p><p>The Rat: detroot</p><p>Deku: detroot</p><p>Harry Potter: detroot</p><p>Star Wars: detroot</p><p>Paine: detroot</p><p>Stale Bread: detroot</p><p>Toxic: detroot</p><p>The Explorer: detroot</p><p>Screaming: detroot</p><p>Rich and Gay: detroot</p><p>Detroot: I hate all of you.</p><p>Harry Potter: &lt;3</p><p>
  <strong>Detroot went offline</strong>
</p><p>Harry Potter: &lt;/3</p><p>The Apple: ok now that the nerd is gone</p><p>Traitor: oh my god beckwith doesnt have a mirror</p><p>The Apple: oh my god</p><p>Deku: oh my god</p><p>The Explorer: oh my god</p><p>Toxic: i want to punt one of you into the sun</p><p>The Apple: which one</p><p>Toxic: i dunno yet im deciding</p><p>Traitor: im hot</p><p>Screaming: no you’re not</p><p>Traitor: shhhh im saving my life</p><p>Deku: i dont think thats how it works</p><p>Traitor: <em>@Toxic</em> take him hes a loser</p><p>The Explorer: wait no thats my boyf</p><p>Toxic: alex gets to live......for now</p><p>Deku: the power of love</p><p>Toxic: the power of self restraint</p><p>Deku: please dont kill me</p><p>Killer: no promises</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>